Khazgolan Ravenbeard
Appearance His age beginning to show, he stands at an impressive 4’10 and weighs 240 lbs. Thought rarely seen without his finely crafted goggles, his eyes glow blazing orange faintly; the lenses causing them to seem red. What remains of his jet-black hair is tied back into a small knot; his beard hangs just below his waist and splits into three separate strands tied with Dark Iron clasps. Though unlike his Bronzebeard or Wildhammer brethren his skin is a light grey color, the skin Itself Is rougher and seems to be covered in a light layer of ash at times. He carries himself with confidence and pride; most often seen in his finely crafted Dark Iron leather and chainmail armor. The hardened black leather his adorned with red stitching; his shoulder guards seem to be the heaviest part, they’re thick and resemble the color of Dark Iron metal. His cloak hangs to his feet; if one looks close they may see the dragon scales that are entwined into the underside. His belt holds an assortment of items, the most visible is a golden Dwarvish flask; it doesn’t look to be Dark Iron crafted. When he’s not wearing his armor he can be seen wearing robes and a cowl. Always at his side are his prized daggers handed down to him from his father, the blades are Identical besides a different symbol on the hilts. Hanging off his belt, the blades can be seen even when sheathed. The blade itself is jagged near the hilt, leading to a razor sharp edge; small rubies can be seen forged into the metal. Early life Born just after the Dwarven war, Khazgolan alongside his twin brother Gaall grew up in a chaotic era for the Dark Iron. Both boys were handed weapons as soon as they could walk; their father, a survivor of the war, believed in strength above everything. His mother was almost a mirror of his father, but without the beard; she taught them about magic and its power in the world. His brother would grasp the concept much easier than Khazgolan; both found their place on the field of battle, though Khazgolan would always remain jealous. Decades later he would receive another brother named Grimiar; he would also be the last. Shortly after the young dwarf was born his father was killed; slain on the battlefield, Khazgolan now the eldest male followed in his father’s footsteps and joined the Dark Iron Army. Dark Iron Military He would spend most of his life serving in the ranks of the Dark Iron army; he was an excellent scout and a great thief. During this time he battled Bronzebeard and Wildhammer Dwarves and Humans, he was constantly in enemy territory. He would rise up in the ranks as almost two centuries would pass; no thanks to some well-planned murders, he would gain hatred towards those he had fought over the many years First/Second War It wasn’t until the second year of the First War did the Dark Iron’s finally encountered the Orcs; at their doorstep, the forces overwhelmed then and were unable to hold the mountain. Khazgolan and both his brothers truly earned their honor during these times; they were on the front lines at almost every fight trying to hold what they still held within the Mountains depths. It was during the battle at Blackrock Mountain did Khazgolan first appreciate his old enemies. The Ravenbeard brothers and a large contingent of Dark Iron, taking advantage of the battle unleashed hell on the Orcs. They continued to rebuild their halls until the Orcs returned, this time with even more allies. With their fiery masters help they seemed to have the upper hand against this Dark Horde, until the day the Black Dragonflight allied with them; once again battles raged within the mountain. The battle with the Dark Horde and the Black dragons would continue until our present date, It was during this time Khazgolan received the title of Dragonslayer; the three brothers renowned for their skills. ((WIP))